


Oh, Baby!

by timeforacuppathen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Mentions Of Self-Harm/Blood, Unplanned Pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforacuppathen/pseuds/timeforacuppathen
Summary: So, I don't write much, but I absolutely adore these dorks. What I've seen on the show and read in other works, the way their relationship is portrayed is just beautiful. The mutual communication and support and adoration between these kids is, let's be honest, healthier than most adult relationships.I thought I'd slide on in with a hearty little angsty tale for you, because these kids have been through hell and back and always find a way to come out stronger, and I love a good hurt/comfort fic.Don't expect too much activity from me, I'm more of an avid reader and peruser than I am a writer, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!





	Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't write much, but I absolutely adore these dorks. What I've seen on the show and read in other works, the way their relationship is portrayed is just beautiful. The mutual communication and support and adoration between these kids is, let's be honest, healthier than most adult relationships. 
> 
> I thought I'd slide on in with a hearty little angsty tale for you, because these kids have been through hell and back and always find a way to come out stronger, and I love a good hurt/comfort fic. 
> 
> Don't expect too much activity from me, I'm more of an avid reader and peruser than I am a writer, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

"Betty? Where are you?"

He shoulders the door to the small apartment closed with a soft click and cautiously makes his way through the hall. His phone is held limply in his hand, the text from Betty asking him to come home still glowing on the screen. He ducks his head into the doorway of their bedroom, only to find it empty, and takes a moment to furrow his brow in confusion until he hears a suppressed and muffled sob coming from the adjoining bathroom.  
"Betty?"  
His voice is quieter and softer now, shaky, a lump forming in his throat as he begins to dread what he may find behind the door.

He tentatively raises his fingertips to tap the wood of the door, sending it slowly creaking open to reveal the trembling form of his girlfriend, slumped on the cold tile of the bathroom floor while gentle sobs wrack her tiny frame. Jughead throws himself forward, falling to his knees next to her and curling his arms tightly around her, pulling her into his chest and cradling her there. She clutches the front of his shirt as her tears stain the material, her entire body trembling in his arms. He shushes her gently, attempting to soothe her with soft whispers of support and reassurances.

"J-Juggie..." she stutters thickly, her voice deep and groggy, barely able to force words out of her clouded and tormented mind. He smooths her hair, his fingertips combing themselves along her scalp as he patiently waits for her to recover. Unable to offer a verbal explanation, she reaches behind her and wraps her shaking fingers around the object of her turmoil, that has - as of yet - gone unnoticed by Jughead amidst his panic and worry. She slowly brings it in front of the two of them, her eyes finding his for a brief connection before his gaze eventually drops to the small, thin piece of plastic in her hands.

"Betts..." he gasps out, barely audible, as his widened eyes flicker over the small pink plus sign that decorates the white plastic. He then notices the skin that the test sits on, torn and bloody with crescent-shaped fingernail cuts. A thin trail of blood travels slowly from her palm down her wrist as the test slips from her grip and clatters to the ground beneath them, blood stained and leaving a deafening silence behind. He can feel her breathing begin to pick up, her fingers curling back into her palms as she squeezes her eyes shut, shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

His fingers dart to hers, gently prying them from her skin and wrapping his own hands around them. He feels his palms grow wet with her blood but he ignores it, holding her hands as he presses a kiss to her temple, whispering words of comfort into her skin.

"Hey, hey... baby, ssh ... it's okay, it's gonna be okay, sssh. I got you Betty, we're gonna be okay, we'll figure this out I promise. Come on, breathe with me Betty, I got you, you're okay."

Her sobs begin to subside and her hands slowly lose their tension inside Jughead's, allowing him to bring one hand up to cup her cheek, ignoring the smear of crimson his palms make on her skin as his thumb gently strokes circles on her face. He continues to press soft kisses across her head as she nestles further into his comforting hold.

"W-we were safe... we were careful... I-I just-I don't understand, we did everything right-"

"Sometimes it just happens, Betty. They're... they're only 98% effective. It's not anyone's fault, some things just happen."

"I... I can't-I don't kn-know... what're w-we gonna do?" She stutters with shaky breaths, her voice thick and hitching as she slowly brings her waterlogged eyes to meet his. The words form with a near tangible cloud of uncertainty that he feels may choke him, particularly with the word 'we'. His heart aches at the fear that envelopes her face at that word.

Where his hand sits on her cheek, he slips his fingers into her hair, combing them through it until he can cradle the back of her neck in his hand, searching through her eyes intently as he furrows his brow. He rests his forehead on hers, her eyelids fluttering closed as he places a gentle kiss over them. She opens them again and finds his, a few fresh tears spilling down her raw cheeks as he pulls her into a soft kiss. He hopes that she can feel in this kiss that he won't ever leave her side, and that even though he has no fucking clue what they're going to do about this, they're gonna take it on together.

Always together.

"Please don't leave me", she whispers against his lips, the words accompanied by more tears seeping between their touching mouths. He pulls back and looks at her, his brows knitting together as he brings his other hand up to cup her face. The intensity of his eyes piercing into hers has her pulling her trembling bottom lip between her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Betts."

She lets out a small whimper with her eyes still shut, her eyelashes trembling against her cheeks.

"Betty, baby, look at me."

His voice is gentle but steady, cutting through the silence that floods the four small walls they sit curled up in.

Her eyelids slowly lift, her pupils adjusting to the light as they find his piercing gaze, the stormy sea in his irises holding his every promise.  
"This is it, Betty. You are it, for me. Us. Whatever happens, with this -" he pauses to rest his hand over her stomach, softly stroking his thumb over her skin that's been exposed by her shirt riding up slightly.  
"Whatever happens, it's always gonna be us. I'm not going anywhere, ever... I'm too selfish for that." A small smile creeps into his features, hoping to ease her hurt a little bit, and she gently exhales into a small smile of her own.

"I love you, Betty. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out." Pulling her into another soft kiss, he smooths her hair down and wraps his arms fully around her, holding her tightly before slowly pulling his lips off of hers.  
"But, for now", he whispers against her lips and begins to stand, scooping her into his arms as she instinctively wraps her arms around him and nestles her head into the crook of his neck, "we're gonna clean you up and let you get some rest. Okay?"

He feels her nod against his neck, carries her through to their bedroom and sits her on the bed, briefly leaving her there and going to fill a small bowl with some warm water and grab a cloth from the bathroom, along with some antiseptic and some bandages. He kneels in front of her as she uncurls her hands, and he gently cleans the blood off her torn skin, pressing down softly with the warm damp cloth before placing kisses on the heels of her palms. He applies the antiseptic gently with the pads of his fingers, before wrapping the bandages around her hands and loosely tying them off. He then glides the cloth along her face, removing the traces of tears and blood before kissing the tip of her nose gently.

She offers a small smile and he pushes the bowl onto the dresser, before taking her hands and settling down on the bed with her, the two of them nestling into the comforter and curling into one another. He pulls her into his side as she lays next to him, intertwining their legs as she hums against his neck and he combs the fingers of his free hand through her hair.  
"What did I ever do to deserve a fella like you, Jughead Jones?" She mutters playfully into the curve of his jaw, imitating a high pitched southern accent and causing him to chuckle against the top of her head as he wraps his arm around her slightly tighter. His heart flutters at the sound of her giggling, always floored by her ability to cope through humour. It was one of the many things they shared.

"Go to sleep, you dork", he responds with an affectionate eye roll, littering kisses along the top of her head. He brings his hand down from her hair to splay across her stomach, the warmth of his palm bringing immediate calm and peace to her twisting insides. He rubs his thumb in circles over the material of her shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks in a small voice after a while, noticing his set jaw and slightly knitted brows as he watches the motions of his own hand. His eyes drift to meet hers, and he is struck once again by how much fear is pooled in them. His guilt spikes through him at putting it there and he immediately sets to reassure her, pressing a firm and passionate kiss to her lips, feeling her immediately relax against him and sigh gently into his mouth. His eyes meet hers again as he pulls away, offering a reassuring smile as he averts his gaze back to her stomach.

"I was just... thinking...", he begins, his eyes glued to his fingers on her belly while her eyes study his face intently.  
"... that maybe, we could do this. If, you know, if you wanted to. I think we could do it. Don't get me wrong, I mean I definitely have some complexes following my... somewhat undesirable upbringing that I may never get over. And I know that you do too. But I feel like, maybe... y'know, only if you want it, of course... but with me and you, you know, we could do it right.

"We can make a family that we were both always supposed to have. And it doesn't have to be now. Maybe this isn't our time, hell, I mean, we're nineteen and we have an apartment about the size of a solitary confinement cell, very little disposable income and no idea what we're doing. But maybe, just maybe, we could make it work. I guess... what I'm saying, is that I'd be honoured to have a family with you, Elizabeth Cooper... whenever that may be. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

She sniffs and smiles at him, biting her lip as her eyes briefly flutter closed in utter peace.

"But, yeah... those are all of my thoughts. Has that reassured you at all?" he adds with a slight smirk, elated at the way her eyes are coated with a slight sheen of tears when she opens them as she beams at him.

"In a way that only you know how, Jughead Jones", she giggles, snuggling further into his side as he kisses her cheek. "And I don't know what to do about this right now, but we can talk more about it tomorrow. And one thing I am sure of?" She presses a firm kiss to his lips, and whispers against them, "nothing is gonna stand in the way of me being Mrs Betty Jones one day. We're gonna have our family, one way or another, now or later. I promise you that."

A bright grin spreads across his face and he bumps his forehead against hers affectionately, pulling her up to lay fully on his chest.  
"I love you, Juggie. I... I was so scared, I'm sorry, I just -"  
"Sssshhh, hey." He cups her cheeks in his hands and brings her eyes to his, rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones.  
"I can't imagine how terrifying it must've been for you. To have this sudden, life changing thing dropped on you when you're on your own, I don't blame you for getting scared. I'm scared too, and I don't blame you for being worried about how I would react, either. But I just hope that you know, no matter what, I'm always gonna be right beside you. Everything you fight, I fight. Okay?"

She nods, a tear slipping down her cheek as she bites her bottom lip slightly. He hooks his hand around the back of her neck and brings her head down to settle on his chest, and he presses a kiss in her hair. He whispers gentle words of comfort into the top of her head, lulling her into slumber as she breathes in his warmth and scent.

"Get some sleep, baby. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! I only really dabble in fic writing so I would love some constructive feedback, I may try this shindig again <3


End file.
